


Bad Boy is a BakuDeku Song

by manatonous



Category: Private Twitter Timeline
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Angst and Humor, Arguing, Character Death, Character Development, Chatting & Messaging, Dad Noah Manatonous, Deino Bashing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Evil Sawyer Rhythmlot, Feral Diego Bakufives, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Hurt Sawyer Rhythmlot, Hurt Theo Pandorasbloxx, Hurt Thistle Catofthistles, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Insomnia, Misunderstandings, Noah Manatonous Adopts the Timeline, Not Hisoka Arc Compliant, OOC, Piss, Protective Diego Bakufives, Protective Levi Translevi, Sawyer Rhythmlot Bashing, Sawyer Rhythmlot being an Asshole, Teenage Drama, Twitter Timeline Shenanigans, chatfic, lice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28488999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manatonous/pseuds/manatonous
Summary: DictionarySearch for a wordlouse/laʊs/Learn to pronouncenounplural noun: lice1.either of two small wingless parasitic insects that live on the skin of mammals and birds.Definitions from Oxford Languages
Relationships: Dabi/Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko, Sako Atsuhiro | Mr. Compress/Noah Manatonous, Sawyer Rhythmlot/Dev's Mom, Teddie Apricotzel/Thistle Catofthistles, Twitter Timeline - Gen
Comments: 8
Kudos: 5





	Bad Boy is a BakuDeku Song

*noah sawyer diego theo clare tedie coldplay levi thistle jason were added t the chat*

Levi: ((hits table)) THERE ARE NOT BUGS IN MY SOUP. 

Theo: goodnight (falls down the stairs)

Teddie: Do you guys think cannibalism is a necrophiliac’s vore?”

everyone else around: (IMMEDIATE PROTEST AND YELLING0

Clare: I like pussy

Levi: are you guys sure this is legal because im already on thin ice with the government and i cant go to jail again

Theo: “im done i hate it here no im not going to calm down don’t talk to m- oh my god is that lice in gummy form”

Noah: Mister Compress

Diego: “HEY GUYS i‘m sorry to interrupt but I just found out you aren’t supposed to drink a dairy queen blizzard out of a straw. MY LIFE IS A FUCKING LIE!”

Coldplay: piss lawl

Sawyer: @Noah fruit

Thistle: Chat's going to die because the author ran out of ideas.

Everyone else around: wat

jason: (disappears for three days straight)


End file.
